


Know Your Place

by ChaiAndChill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Brief Painful Sex, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, D/s elements, Desk Sex, Hux's Riding Crop, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren's Monster Dong, Mild Kylux, Multi, Oral Sex in General, RIP Hux's Greatcoat, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Degradation, Spit-roasting, That's Not How The Force Works, That's One Sturdy F-ing Desk, Vaginal Sex, Walk Of Shame, slight praise kink, use of safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiAndChill/pseuds/ChaiAndChill
Summary: A night of foolishness leads you flee the Finalizer, aided by a mentor from your Academy days. When General Hux and Kylo Ren find out, they are determined to remind you of where you belong and who you belong to. (Don't mistake this for anything other than the plotless porn it is, please.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This was a request done for Ashley_Winchester77... It got a little out of hand. Sorry it's so late! I hope it is satisfactory!

     Supply closets are awfully cramped. This realization comes as somewhat of a surprise. The memory of an exchange of clumsy kisses in one such closet as a cadet flits across your mind’s eye and causes your cheeks to heat up in embarrassment.

     You chastise yourself a half click later. You are no blushing virgin. In fact your lewd actions are what have led to your need to hide like a naughty child in a supply closet, anyways.

     A shiver runs through you as you recall a very different kind of kiss bestowed upon you by Kylo Ren, your legs spread over his broad shoulders and his pliant mouth working against a set of lips you’d never dreamt of receiving that kind of attention.

     You somehow curl in on yourself even more, resting your head atop your knees as you try to dispel the drunken memories. You shouldn’t be thinking about the sensation of Ren’s tongue, so foreign and new, lapping at you greedily as you choked on your General’s cock. 

     You had never considered such debauchery before that night of uninhibited abandon and that you’d humiliated yourself further by performing those acts with your  _ superiors _ … Shame colors your face and you fight the urge to cry. 

     It was your mortification with yourself that drove you to contact your mentor from your Academy days and request a transfer to the base they oversaw, far,  _ far  _ away from the Finalizer. Your mentor had been confused at why you asked for what was essentially a demotion but thankfully kept things discreet. They’d even somehow managed to ensure your transfer without bringing it to the attention of a particular ginger haired general. Being that Ren moved independently of the Order and its machinations for the most part, you were almost certain that he had been unaware of your transfer as well.

     If either of them even remembered or cared to know who you were. 

     While General Hux and Kylo Ren had been your first and had left a mark on you that you would never be free of, you were likely just another officer. Just another First Order whore bringing shame to the uniform you so brazenly wore.

     The door to your hiding place swings open, a familiar pair of boots coming into your line of sight. You know who it is that’s found you in this pitiful state and yet you allow your gaze to trail up the pressed lines of his robes to the chrome detailing of his infamous mask. 

     Protocol demands that you immediately stand at attention and address the him as ‘Sir’ before waiting for instruction. Instead, you stare up at him, mouth gaping open stupidly.

     Kylo Ren tilts his head and despite his expressionless mask, you can feel his eyes appraising you.

     “A First Order Whore? Is that what you think you are, Lieutenant?” his modulated voice breaks you out of your trance.

     “S-Sir! I-I uh…” you sputter from your spot on the ground, trying to gather your thoughts.    
     You’d hoped to never have to face Kylo Ren or General Hux again, to pretend as though they hadn’t taken your virginity in what was, to you, one of the best nights of your life but likely just a lapse in judgement for them.

     The black cloaked form of Kylo Ren crouches down, hulking oppressively over your comparatively diminutive frame. You instinctively flinch, closing your eyes tightly, when he reaches out to you. The leather of his gloves is cool against you at first when he cups your face in his massive palm but quickly becomes overly warm with the heat of his skin beneath and the hot flush that colors your cheeks.

     You blink up at him in confusion in response to his gentleness. You refuse to get your hopes up.

     “A whore of the First Order?” he scoffs.

     “Hardly. You’re ours exclusively, girl, and it’s time you learned your place.”

* * *

  
  
     It’s cold when you regain consciousness and whatever you’re lying on is far too unyielding to be anything less than excruciating against the tense muscles of your back. 

     You sit up carefully, quickly spying both Kylo Ren and General Hux reclining in equally uncomfortable looking chairs not too far from you.

     A glance around the room confirms that, indeed, you are sitting on your mentor’s desk in their office. You almost ask why you’re there, before thinking better of it.

     Both men look on edge, Hux’s aristocratic features are somewhat pinched in his irritation and Ren’s body is tense as if ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation.

     “Do you think Ren or myself to be fools, Lieutenant?” General Hux asks you, standing with a poise you could only hope to someday acquire. 

     You flinch slightly at the tone of his voice. There’s a bite behind his words, a warning to you to tread carefully.

     “N-No, Sir, I do-”

     You’re interrupted by the crack of his riding crop slapping the durasteel beside your thigh. You hadn’t even noticed it in his hand, too transfixed by the displeasure in his glacial eyes and the dangerous timbre of his voice. 

     “No? Then why did you find it necessary to attempt to hide away on this backwater garrison, to try to forget us in your self-imposed reassignment?” Hux questions further, tilting your chin up with the tip of his riding crop.

     He leans down, one gloved hand splayed beside your hip as he whispers in your ear:

     “There is no place in the universe you can hide from us, kitten.”

     The shiver that skitters down your spine has little to do with the chill of the room. 

     As if scenting blood in the air, Kylo is up and looming over your shoulder in two fluid strides. His expressionless mask unnerves you, and sensing this, he removes it. The almost reverent way he handles his helmet is reminiscent of his touch in the supply closet and something like longing blooms in your chest.

     Ren turns to face you, his dark eyes captivating against his pallid skin. 

     You feel the tip of Hux’s riding crop slide from under your chin down the column of your throat and over the swell of your uniform clad chest to settle against your clothed crotch. 

     “Do you want us, kitten?” your General breathes hotly against your neck, pressing his pale pink lips against the space between your ear and jaw.

     You don’t even think of refusing him, of refusing  _ them _ , although you know your lack of discipline is deserving of a court marshal at the very least. 

     “ _ Yes, Sir… _ ” your breathy response is hardly audible, although it seems to ring in the air between the three of you as you stare doe-eyed into Ren’s penetrating gaze.

     “The safeword is ‘Arkanis’,” Hux murmurs, drawing away from you suddenly.

     Momentarily befuddled by his distance, you attempt to look at the General before Kylo steals your attention, gripping the front of your uniform roughly. You hold still, breath stifled, as with a flash of a blade he slices cleanly through the thick layers of your uniform top and shoves the fabric off your shoulders and down your arms. It’s such a primitive weapon, but no less deadly when Ren places its edge against the softness of your belly. 

     A trickle of fear flows through you and you feel your palms begin to sweat.

     “I wouldn’t hurt my girl,” Ren says quietly, his voice sweeter and less threatening without the distortion from his vocoder, “No matter how badly she’s misbehaved.”

     His neutral expression sours when he makes mention of your supposed transgressions and the blade clatters to the floor as he roughly tears your trousers from your body, the sound of fabric ripping and buttons pinging below your dangling feet echoing in your ears. Your socks and boots come off as well, buried somewhere in the scraps of your ruined uniform.

     Suddenly bare, your skin prickles with goosebumps and you flush when you notice both men eyeing the pebbled points of your nipples. 

     “Your coat, General,” Kylo almost demands and you tense at the scathing look Hux sends the raven haired goliath. 

     “Is your cowl not satisfactory, Ren?” his tone is biting as he reluctantly shrugs his greatcoat off and tosses it to the other man.

     Kylo offers a non-committal shrug and with a sweeping motion of his hand clears the desk you sit upon of its knick-knacks and covers the cold durasteel with your General’s coat. He lifts you to gently place you on top of the garment. You are impressed for a moment by how convenient the Force is.

     “The Force is useful for more than just parlor tricks, Lieutenant,” Ren acknowledges your thoughts and in a dizzying flurry of motion you find yourself pinned face down, ass up by an invisible pressure.

     “It’s time you receive your punishment for running from us,” Hux announces from somewhere behind you.

     Try as you might, you can neither turn your face to locate him nor can you hide your nakedness from the ginger haired male. Your face burns in embarrassment against the rough-spun wool of your General’s greatcoat. Without the giddy numbness of intoxication, your bashfulness is increased a thousandfold.

     “S-Sir, I don’t know if this-”

     Yet again you are interrupted by the crack of his riding crop, the swing so close to you that you can feel the disturbance of the air beside your thigh.

     Hux barks out your name in a tone that is frankly terrifying.

     “You will address me as Armitage in private settings,” he corrects, his voice much closer than before.

     There’s a shuffling of fabric behind you and then the warm press of his body to yours. You feel an unmistakable lump grind against your posterior.

     “The safeword is ‘Arkanis’, if this is too much for you, darling,” he reminds you, nuzzling your ear in an uncharacteristic show of affection.

     Just as soon as he’s allowed you that small comfort, he’s pulling away from you yet again. You think about opting out of whatever punishment your superiors have planned for you but decide against it. The idea of being punished so lewdly has you excited in the most shameful way and some part of you acknowledges that it was rather immature of you to have run off without facing them. 

     “Count each lash and thank me afterward.” Hux commands you.

     The first pass of his riding crop is like thunder against your skin and you find yourself grinding your teeth in an effort to withhold your scream. He strokes the tip of the crop tenderly over what you’re sure is a rapidly forming welt, as if waiting for some sort of response.

     “O-One,” you whimper, remembering the General’s order, “thank you,  _ Armitage _ .”

     “Good girl,” he praises you and you’re appalled by how aroused and eager that simple phrase makes you.

     The next several swats rain down upon your bare bottom and you wheeze out your gratitude, tears pricking your eyes. For his part, Hux never hits the same spot twice and makes a point to caress your smarting arse after each swat with his gloved hands and the tip of the crop. The confusing pleasure-pain of your General’s chosen punishment for you leaves your folds humiliatingly wet and a breath of relief escapes you as you begin to feel your heated flesh become somewhat numb to the spanking. 

     You hazard a glance over at Kylo and are taken aback by the feral, hungry look on his narrow face. For the first time, a strangled moan slips from your mouth as Hux’s blow gives your numbed skin more pleasure than pain. Your gaze is still locked with Kylo’s in that moment and the raven-haired Jedi Slayer’s reaction to your pleasure is explosive.

     “Enough of your games, General!” He snarls, crossing the short distance between you two at an alarming speed.

     His grip is bruising as he flips you onto your back, knocking the wind from your lungs. 

     You spy Hux’s face out of the corner of your eye, flushed with more than just the effort of giving you your lashings. His beautiful copper-red hair is dishevelled and his irises are nearly swallowed by the inky black of his pupils.

     You aren’t given any more time to luxuriate in the rush of having caused a man of composure like Armitage Hux to come so completely undone as Kylo slots himself between your legs and grinds his clothed bulge against the slickness of your cunt. 

     “Do you feel what your slutty little face does to me, girl?” Ren growls, his gloved hand wrapping around the column of your neck. 

     He squeezes, not gently, as he digs through the layers of his robes to free his aching cock. The heat of his wide, smooth head against your entrance makes your toes curl. It’s the first skin-to-skin contact you’ve had with him since that night and his touch has you just as light-headed and wanton as before. 

     You stare breathlessly up at his face, committing to memory the strong lines of his nose and the vulnerable set of his pouty lips. That Kylo hides such a beautiful face behind a mask is a tragedy of galactic proportions. His brow is furrowed as he coats his dick with the moisture oozing from your pussy and without warning slams into you.

     For a moment you can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t do anything but  _ feel _ . Your mouth opens in a silent scream, back arched off Hux’s greatcoat at his intrusion. Maker, he’s  _ so big _ . 

     Too big. 

     “Poor baby,” Kylo cooes mockingly, “if you had stayed where you belong, you would already be molded to us, _ properly trained to take my cock. _ ”

     You whine beneath his grip on your throat, a lone tear falling from the corner of your eye as your body clenches desperately around him in an attempt to adjust. 

     “P-Please, it’s too much, Sir,” you whimper, trying to squirm away from the throbbing length you’re impaled on.

     “You’re so cute,” the raven haired behemoth smiles down at you, caressing your side almost lovingly, “I’m not even fully inside you.”

     A stuttered gasp escapes you as you feel him press impossibly deeper, fighting for every millimeter. He’s so thick, you can feel the lips of your drooling cunt stretched to their limit to accommodate his girth.

     Kylo grabs one of your hands and presses it to your pelvis so you can feel the subtle bulge beneath your flesh. Incredulous, you lift your head to see that Ren’s cock has penetrated you so deeply and so thoroughly, that you can see the outline of it in relief against your lower abdomen. 

     “Do you see that? Do you  _ feel  _ that? I’m violating the deepest parts of you and you’re going to  _ love it _ ,” he growls, pressing a sloppy kiss to your mouth as he begins to move. 

     A shrill cry tears itself from your throat when he rams into your cervix on his second downstroke. 

     “Oww.. ow..” you try to jerk away from him but find yourself held in place by his ever present grip on your neck.

     You can hear the soft panting of General Hux as he fists himself between Kylo’s animalistic growls and the lewd squelching of your pussy. You’re reminded of Hux’s ‘safeword’ and hope that it will save you from what is quickly becoming the most painful fuck of your admittedly inexperienced life. 

     “-kanis… Ar- ah!- kanis…” your plea is a pathetic echo in the sparse office, interrupted by a pained yelp as Kylo continues to rut into you furiously.

     You finally find your voice, the growing cramp in your belly becoming unbearable beneath the Knight’s onslaught.

     “Arkanis… _ Arkanis, Arkanis,  _ **_ARKANIS_ ** _!! _ ” you wail, face wet with tears.

     Hux is at your side in an instant, physically tearing Kylo’s much larger frame away from you. 

     “What the  _ kriffing  _ hell do you think you’re doing? You’ve hurt her!” Hux hisses, standing between you and Ren.

     The taller man visibly recoils, broad shoulders slumping as the frenzied look fades from his eyes. You’re too busy curling on your side and cradling your aching abdomen to pay much mind as the two begin to whisper angrily to each other. You vaguely hear Hux say something about their agreement being nullified and Kylo fiercely insisting that the redhead can’t keep you from him.

     “You’d better make it up to her, then!” Hux bristles, turning back to you to wipe your tear stained face with his gloved hand.

     “Shh… little one, it’s okay now,” he soothes, pressing tender kisses along your hairline. 

     You startle when you feel a warm mouth against the bottoms of your feet and push yourself into a sitting position. Kylo Ren kneels before you, expression contrite as he nuzzles your bare feet. He stops once he’s got your attention, squaring his shoulders and softly calling your full name. 

     “I…  _ apologize… _ ” he says stiffly, glancing to the side and looking very much like a scolded child.

     The tops of his alabaster cheeks and the tips of his ears are tinged pink. You get the feeling that this man is not used to apologizing… for anything. His apology, then, further dumbfounds you. That your superior would prostrate himself before you like this is surreal. 

     You pinch your thigh as discreetly as possible to make sure this isn’t a  _ very  _ graphic dream and flinch. Nope.

     “Let me make it up to you,” he implores you, nuzzling your ankle and nosing up the curve of your calf.

     The action is both soothing and oddly sensual and you’re brought back to your first night with them. Kylo had been intense but nowhere near as rough with you as he’d been just moments ago. In fact, he’d been literally psychically attuned to what you’d liked and used his Force sensitivity to wring more pleasure from you than you’d ever felt. 

     You chew your lip thoughtfully, he must have been just as upset by your avoidance of him as Hux, if not more so. 

     “Do you wish to continue?” Hux asks you softly, peppering your skin with delicate kisses and reminding you of the value they placed upon your consent.

     You’re more hesitant than you were at the beginning but nothing in the ‘verse could make you want anything more than their soft lips on your body, their hands gripping your flesh, their cocks giving you the pleasure that your own hands are incapable of competing with.

     You nod, chasing Hux’s petal pink lips with your own, but he interrupts you with a gloved finger.

     “Say it, little minx,” he insists firmly, sliding his hands down your torso to tweak your nipples lightly.

     “Yes, please, Sir,” you breathe, forgetting in your excitement to address him as Armitage.

     He doesn’t seem to mind, focused as he is on capturing your lips. He grips you by the nape of your neck, his mouth hot and dominating against yours. For all the General’s gentle words, he is a man whose passion borders on cruelty as he forces your chest against his.

     A keening moan escapes your mouth as you are reminded of Kylo Ren’s presence. The softness of his lips gives way to the sharp bite of his teeth against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You can feel his breath hot against your exposed pussy and it makes you squirm with impatience. Kylo presses his lips against the lips of your slick cunt in the same moment Hux jerks your hand to his semi-hard length. 

     The debacle with Ren must have curbed the General’s arousal, although his cock throbs and becomes engorged rapidly under your inexperienced touch. You fumble awkwardly with him, sliding your hand up and down and cringing at the way your sweaty palm catches against his skin. 

     Hux pauses briefly in his endeavor to thoroughly ravage your mouth to grunt, “Move, Ren.”  

     Kylo doesn’t seem pleased to be interrupted but allows the redhead to slide your hand between your thighs and coat your palm with the wetness there before returning it to his flushed, beautifully curved penis. 

     Your hand glides much more smoothly and, if the soft moan against the shell of your ear is anything to go by, it feels much better for him. 

     With your performance anxiety assuaged for the moment, you relish in the fervent way Ren devours you. His big hands grip your hips, pulling you towards him as he buries his mouth in your mound, nose rubbing your clit deliciously. If you weren’t so turned on, you’d be embarrassed by the incessant slurping and growling coming from Ren.

     You moan wantonly, letting go of Hux’s length to twine your fingers in his silky copper hair. You hadn’t been giving him the most attentive handjob anyways. Both men are so talented with their mouths: Hux’s kiss is explosive despite his cool demeanor, setting every synapse alight with his dextrous tongue while Kylo’s pillow soft lips are so eager to engulf you, thick tongue sliding past your button to taste as much of you as possible.

     Ren’s lips wrap around your clit and he begins to suckle, slipping a gloved finger inside your sopping wet channel to press against the spongy patch at the front wall of your vagina. Another digit joins the first and you clench around them, the seams of his gloves rubbing against your insides  _ just right _ . You tear yourself from Hux’s mouth and cum with a strangled groan, biting your hand to keep from releasing the shriek of pleasure trapped in your chest.

     A sudden smack against your over-sensitive cunt has you starting with a squeal. You look wide-eyed up into Hux’s displeased gaze. 

     “You will not hide your pleasure from us,” Hux sneers down at you, bending to whisper in your ear, “even if the entire garrison has to listen to your screams.”

      He waits for you to stutter a breathy “Yes, Armitage,” before rounding on Kylo, who seems quite content to suck your juices from his gloved fingers. 

     “Stop being selfish, Ren, let me have a taste,” the redhead demands, gripping the larger man by his dishevelled raven locks to pull him from his spot on the floor between your legs to his feet.

     You watch dazed and disbelieving as Hux smashes his mouth against Kylo’s in a kiss that is nothing but tongue and teeth and raw male aggression. You press your thighs together, trying to stem the flow of your arousal. The sight of your superiors engaged like this should not arouse you so much.

     Kylo, never one to be outdone, fists the General’s uniform and lifts him from the ground, giving just as good as he’s getting. A phantom touch against your folds has you gasping and angling your hips to grind against the rough woolen fabric beneath you. You can feel the coat nearly soaked through and the bizarre high you get from defiling it only inflames you, making the sensation of being teased with the Force that much more maddening.

     “She likes watching us, General,” Ren’s voice is amused as he tears himself away from Hux to eye your pitiful form rutting wantonly against your superior’s greatcoat.

     “Something for another time, perhaps,” the redhead suggests, not shooting the idea down entirely as he rounds on you.

     Hux kisses you softly, far gentler than he had Ren, and you moan against him when a particularly strong pulse of the Force wraps itself around your clit.

     “On your hands and knees,” he commands and the lingering tang of you in his kiss an indicator of what, or rather  _ who _ , is to come.

     You obey, scrambling into the desired position. Again, you can feel phantom touches on your body. A squeak escapes you when the invisible pressure tweaks your nipples and you hear Kylo chuckle as he pulls himself on the desk to kneel, his monstruos cock bobbing in your face.

     You feel slight anxiety as you stare at the reddened head. Surely you’ll choke on such a thing? If you can fit it inside your mouth, you add.

     “I will make it fit,” Ren says mirthfully, hooking his thumb inside your cheek, “and you  _ will  _ choke on my cock like the good little girl you are.”

     You don’t have time to reply as Hux is suddenly behind you, working himself inside your soaked channel. While not as large as Kylo, he is not small by any means and his girth stretches you in all the right ways. Your mouth opens in a breathless gasp, your General having fully hilted himself with a groan that you can feel in your chest. 

     Ren wastes no time in pressing the head of his cock into your gaping mouth. Your lips stretch taut around him and you’re alarmed when you can feel him at the back of your throat despite only being halfway in. Hux’s first thrust drives Kylo further down your throat and, like you’d predicted, you choke spectacularly, eyes pricking with tears. 

     “ _ So tight, _ ” Hux grits out, peppering your back and shoulders with kisses.

     You moan around the length lodged in your throat, thick strands of drool falling from your lips as Kylo uses your mouth. Ren’s gloved hands grip your scalp to guide you along his dick, aided at times by your General’s hips snapping against the soft cheeks of your ass and impaling you further from both ends. 

     “That’s right, choke on my cock you dirty,  _ kriffing  _ gorgeous girl,” Kylo growls, eyes dark with that feral look that both excites and terrifies you.

     You stare up at him through teary eyes and a thought occurs to you: How better to serve the First Order than on your knees for the men that will be the future of the galaxy? This revelation eases your lingering shame and for the first time you let go and simply enjoy the lewd, debauched things your superiors are doing to you. 

     You relish in the way the ridge on the head of Hux’s cock rubs you  _ just right _ , his shaft curved enough to hit that special spot inside you perfectly. It’s as if you were made for his cock.

     “You were made for more than just his cock, girl. You were made for us. Made for us to use, to mold, to -hnng-  _ break _ .” Kylo responds to your thoughts, the rhythm of his hips faltering at his approaching orgasm.

     You know somewhere in the haze of lust that clouds your mind that his words should worry you on some level, but you’re too enamoured by the sight of his still clothed chest heaving as he tilts his head back in ecstasy. His thick raven hair is wild and matted to his face with sweat in some places and you don’t think you’ve ever seen him so beautiful lost as he is in passion. 

     You redouble your efforts at giving him a proper blowjob despite your lack of experience. The only other time you’d done this, you’d been so drunk you did little more than choke and gag and drool on Hux’s cock. Driven by an overwhelming need to please your superiors, you begin to run your tongue along the thick, pulsing vein that runs the length of Ren’s shaft, lifting a hand from the desk to fondle his sack.

     You are rewarded by that same phantom Force pressing against the one hole of yours not in use. You squeal around Kylo’s cock, nearly losing the strength to hold yourself up as the Force pushes further into your ass. Hux swears in an alien language you’ve never heard before, his grip on your hips becoming bruising.

     “ _ Maker _ , Ren, keep doing whatever you’re doing. She’s clenching so  _ exquisitely _ ,” Hux pants and you barely resist the urge to turn and look at your composed General so flustered by the pleasures your body was giving him. 

     To turn and look would dislodge Ren’s cock from your mouth and you want to please both of them, equally, more than you even want pleasure for yourself.

     “Good girl,” Kylo offers you rare praise, petting your head affectionately.

     A keening moan escapes you as the pressure in your ass seems to expand, stimulating the nerves and leaving you feeling so full that you are certain that you cannot last any longer. You stare up at Ren with pleading eyes, so desperate to come on your General’s cock that you think you might die if you are denied this. 

     Kylo pulls himself from your throat, fisting his twitching cock in front of your face.

     “ _ Cum _ ,” he demands.

     A dam breaks inside you and the scream that tears itself from your throat as you cum doesn’t even sound human. Every muscle in your body coils tight and your mind clears of everything but light and heat and  _ sensation.  _ Your orgasm continues to wrack your body with tremors, even as you come back to your senses.

     Hux collapses on top of you, chest heaving against your back as you feel your pussy milk the last of his seed from his throbbing cock. You can feel it begin to ooze from around where your General’s cock still fills you, no more room left in your cunt for it. 

     “Look at me and open your slutty little mouth, girl,” Kylo demands, voice strained.

     You obey without a thought, opening your mouth wide and closing your eyes in preparation for his cum. 

     “That’s  _ my girl _ ,” he growls, the possessive edge to his tone sending a chill through your exhausted body. 

     Ren cums with snarl, coating your face with rope after rope of hot, viscous semen. You resist the urge to swallow the small, bitter puddle that rests on your tongue, instinctively knowing that it would displease both of your superiors for you to swallow before you’ve been given permission. 

     Your assumption is confirmed as Hux extracts himself from you with an unsteady grunt, reaching a gloved finger inside your fucked out pussy to gather his own seed and deposit it in your open mouth. 

     “You did well, little one,” he murmurs in your ear before pulling away from you to right his appearance.

     Kylo stares down at you with an unreadable expression and caresses your bottom lip with something that feels an awful lot like affection. From Ren, you don’t expect any flowery words but his action is telling enough of his approval.

     “You may swallow,” he finally grants you permission and you make a show of it to better please him.

     “Thank him,” Hux commands you, coming into view without a hair or pleat of his uniform out of place.  

     “Thank you, Sir,” you croak, your voice cracking both from your cries of pleasure and the rough face-fucking you’d endured.

     Ren tucks himself back in his robes and pats your head.

     You push yourself into a sitting position, trying to ignore the way Hux’s cum continues to leak from your ravaged cunt, and stare down at the pile of your ruined uniform. You hop down from the desk gingerly, your body still tingling and making your muscles feel oddly numb, and bend to grab your shirt to wipe your face of Ren’s seed.

     In an instant, your body is frozen in place. You glance up at Kylo anxiously.

     “You will wear my seed on your face proudly as the General and I escort you back to the shuttle for our return to the Finalizer,” he states, his tone leaving no room for argument.

     “Wh-What of my clothes, Sir?” you ask, mildly surprised by your ability to speak despite being unable to move.

     “You are to wear my coat, little one. A reminder to you and anyone else who should look at you of where and who you belong to,” Hux provides you an answer.

     Your face flushes with not only embarrassment but complete mortification at being paraded through the garrison and, eventually, the Finalizer in your General’s cum stained greatcoat with your face covered in the remnants of Ren’s cum. Nevertheless, you obey, shoving your shaking arms through the overly large sleeves. You are at least grateful for the difference in yours and Hux’s size as the coat nearly brushes the floor and does much to conceal your bare form beneath it. You follow your superiors to the blast door after putting on your socks and boots, glad that they had survived Ren’s destruction of your uniform. 

     Your mentor is waiting on the other side of the door and you realize that this is as much a punishment for them as it is for you. Neither of you can bring yourselves to look at the other, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

     “We’ll take our leave now,” Hux informs them with a sneer.

     You follow with your head bowed as they deem it necessary to take the ‘scenic route’ through the garrison. Somewhere beneath your mortification at having been presented in this fashion, there is a deep contentment as you walk firmly towards your future in the place where you belong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, if you're going to engage in D/s play, make sure you discuss it thoroughly beforehand. Do not just spring it on your partner(s). Remember! Safe, sane, and consensual! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
